


Batmom scenarios/Imagines

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bruce Wayne, Batfamily, Batfamily (DCU), Batman loves Y/N, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a sucker, But only because he gets hot coffee poured on himself, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Cold Showers, Comfort, Cuddling, Dick Grayson loves his adopted parents, Dork Dick Grayson, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Jason Todd, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: These will be little writings with Batmom that were not long enough to be stand alone chapter. The Tilde. Separates each little writing
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 9





	Batmom scenarios/Imagines

~Dick's P. O. V

I haven't been home in 8 months dealing with missions and keeping, Bludhaven safe. I pulled in seeing the Manor. My old home. I walk inside and shut the door behind me. I lived here for nearly my whole life I have a right to invite myself in. The house is quiet. Too quiet. That's not good. 

"Alfred! Y/N! Bruce! I'm home" I go to the Batcave, "Guy's?! Where are y'all? You're favorite person in the world is here" 

Where the hell are my adopted parents? Where's Alfred? My countless siblings? Typically mom would gasp and hug me tightly. She always had a comforting, and sincere feeling. I went to the living room sitting on the couch my adopted Mom and Dad. Her arm around his arm, her head rested on his shoulder, his head resting upon hers and both of them surprisingly asleep. I smiled knowing that all our family has been through Y/N has somehow kept Bruce from falling into the creepy darkness. 

~Bruce's P. O. V 

"mommy! Daddy!" I hear D/N yell from her room. Nightmare. 

"Bruce, it's you're turn to take care of her" my wife sleepily states 

I grunted she pushes at my arm. I grunted again and got up. I walked to the sound my little girl's crys. I opened the door she was holding her blanket standing in her crib crying. My heart sinks to my gut. The same feeling I feel when my wife crys. I touch her chin 

"it's alright my angel I'm here. I promise you you're safe. No tears" 

I picked her up she squeezed my neck tightly. I rubbed her hair that felt exactly like her mother's. Her breathing begins to calm and crys gone. I tried to lay her down she held on to me tighter 

"D/N" I sigh heavily "you must sleep in your own bed" I said 

"no! I scared" she said with a fearful voice 

"D/N, shh calm down" 

"please daddy" she begged with her pitiful eyes 

"fine but only for tonight" I said 

Her innocent face lit up with a smile. I gently smiled and kissed her cheek. I carried her to our room. Y/N, looked at us and smirked. She attempted to contain her impending laughter. D/N, waves to her mother. Y/N, waved back. 

"you are such a sucker and I love it" she said smiling with her laughter done. 

I grunted D/N and I laid in the bed she laid on my chest. Y/N, scooted in the bed close to us. I put my arm around her and kiss my wife's head. I feel a great sense of peace. 

~Y/N's P. O. V 

I sat on the couch. On my coffee table countless case files. I took a deep breath this is going to take a while. I hear my phone, Bruce. I answer. He needs to be asleep. 

"aren't you supposed to be asleep, Bat's"

-"I thought you could come by to the Manor"

"hmm I don't know if you really miss me that bad I guess I can come by"

-"hmm" he grunts 

"oh don't give me that shit, Bruce. Like it or not you need me just like I need you"

-"I'll see you in less than a hour"

I spoke in a sarcastic tone "I don't know, Bruce but I mean I really miss Alfred's cooking. I have been meaning to talk to the kid's and ask how their week has been. Always checking up on them you know" I hear him take a deep breath "and of course because I love you"

-"I love you too"

I smiled hanging up and went to the Manor. I pulled in and parked. I walked inside seeing, Alfred

"good evening, Ms Y/N"

"evening, Alfred and for the millionth time call me Y/N"

I walked upstairs to Tim's room. I saw Jason's bedroom. I took a deep breath trying not to think about the memories hood or bad. I knocked on Tim's door. It opened I saw, him sitting on his chair in front of his desk. His shoulders shrugged, eye's bloodshot and holding a coffee cup. I sighed knowing he's been up for far too long

I pointed to the bed "OK Little Bird needs some sleep"

He put his palm to his mouth yawning "what d-don't be ridiculous I'm fine"

I spoke sternly "Timmy, bed now"

"aw come on, Y/N I don't need any sleep"

"do you honestly think that you are going to change my mind"

He huffed I held his coffee he grumbled, not letting go. I raise my eyebrows. He let go I smiled he laid in bed. I laid a blanket on him. I poured the coffee outside

"what the hell?!"

I looked, Bruce! Timmy looked down and began to laugh. He knows I'm in deep trouble. 

"I'm so sorry! Oh, shit Bruce!"

Both Tim and I look at each other we laughed. Bruce, grunted folding his arm's. I'm so dead! I hear Tim yawn and stretch. I looked at him raising my eyebrows. 

"ok ok, Momma Bat"

He laid in bed under his cover I kissed his head

"sleep tight-" he cut me off

"don't let the bed bugs bite, I know love you too Ma"

I smiled ruffling his hair. I walked to Bruce's room. I saw his stained clothes on the floor. I opened his bathroom door hearing the shower. Bruce, moved his head from the shower with a glare. I smile innocently. He grabbed me putting my under the freezing cold water

"ahh ahh! Bruce, it's sooo c-cold!! Ahh!"

He kissed me I huffed within the kiss feeling soaking wet and cold, the worst combination. 

He smirks "there now were even"


End file.
